Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki
Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (auf Japanisch: 大筒木モモシキ, Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki) ist der Hauptschurke aus Boruto: Naruto the Movie und erscheint zudem in der Anime-Nacherzählung Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Er ist ein Mitglied des Ōtsutsuki-Clans. Er hat einen Diener namens Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. Sein Ziel während des gesamten Films ist es, den Kyūbi von Naruto Uzumaki einzufangen. Momoshiki erscheint auch in der Mangaserie Boruto, wo er der erste Feind ist, den Boruto jemals trifft. Er wurde im japanischen Original von Daisuke Namikawa synchronisiert, deutscher Sprecher war Marios Gavrilis. Persönlichkeit Momoshiki ist unglaublich arrogant und hat viel Selbstvertrauen. Er sieht harte Arbeit und Training als vergeblich an und zieht es vor, Macht auf einfachem Wege zu erlangen. Momoshiki ist sehr daran interessiert, Unsterblichkeit und Macht zu erlangen, indem er durch das Einfangen von Kurama eine Chakra-Frucht kreiert und konsumiert. Zusätzlich zu seiner stolzen und machtgierigen Haltung nimmt Momoshiki auch keinerlei Rücksicht auf Menschenleben, da es ihm egal war, trotz vieler Menschen im Dorf eine massive Bijūdama in Konohagakure zu entfesseln. Er hat auch eine sadistische Seite, da es ihm große Freude bereitete, seine Macht über dem Dorf freizusetzen, was an seinem Kichern erkennbar war. Weiterhin hatte Momoshiki kein Problem damit, seinen Kameraden Kinshiki zu absorbieren, um mehr Macht zu erlangen, Sasuke und die Kage zu besiegen und mehr Chakra von Kurama zu erhalten. Trotz all seiner Bosheit ist Momoshiki nicht ohne Ehre, da er bereit war, seine Niederlage zu akzeptieren, nachdem Boruto ihn getötet hatte. Er war auch bereit, die letzten Momente seines Lebens zu nutzen, um den jungen Uzumaki zu warnen, dass Personen kommen und ihn dafür jagen werden, dass er einen hochrangigen Ōtsutsuki besiegt und das Jōgan erhalten hat. Aussehen Wie Kaguya Ōtsutsuki und Kinshiki hat Momoshiki eine blasse Haut und hell gefärbte Haare. Er hat langes Haar, das er als Pferdeschwanz trägt. Er hat kleine braune Hörner, die oben aus seinem Kopf ragen. Er hat die Byakugan-Augen und Rinnegan-Augen auf seinen Handflächen. Er trägt eine weiße Robe und eine weiße Hose. Im Vergleich zu Kinshiki ist er viel kleiner. Nachdem er Kinshiki verschlungen hat, um im Kampf gegen Naruto und Sasuke an Macht zu gewinnen, ändert sich sein Aussehen drastisch. Im Film wird seine Haut rot und seine Körpergröße nimmt zu. Dort sieht er wie ein Dämon aus, ähnlich wie Sakon & Ukon und Kidōmaru im zweiten Zustand ihres aktivierten Juin. Im Manga und Anime erscheint Momoshiki nach dem Verzehr von Kinshiki als eine dünnere Version von sich selbst mit langen schwarzen Flecken um Körper und Gesicht, längeren grauen Haaren, goldenen Byakugan- und Rinnegan-Augen und verlängerten Hörnern, die aus seinem Kopf ragen. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Momoshiki ist Mitglied des Ōtsutsuki-Clans, womit er viel Chakra und Kraft besitzt. Er besitzt das Byakugan, das es ihm ermöglicht, das Chakra und die Tenketsu der Menschen um ihn herum zu sehen. Er hat auf jeder Handfläche ein Rinnegan, mit dem er Ninjutsu und Chakra von seinen Gegnern absorbieren und selbst mächtige Angriffe wie eine riesige Bijūdama zurückschicken kann. Genau wie Kinshiki hat Momoshiki übermenschliche Kraft, da er Naruto mit Leichtigkeit beiseite treten konnte. Nachdem er Kinshiki absorbiert hatte, war seine Kraft groß genug, um sowohl Naruto als auch Sasuke zu packen. Momoshiki kann auch zusammen mit Kinshiki fliegen. Momoshiki kann Angriffe einsetzen, die Elemente wie Erde, Feuer, Wasser, Wind und Blitz enthalten und damit mächtige Kreaturen erschaffen, die ihm im Kampf helfen. Nachdem Momoshiki Kinshiki absorbiert hatte, gewann er viel mehr Kraft. Er konnte sowohl gegen Naruto als auch gegen Sasuke ebenbürtig kämpfen und sie und die Kage in der Umgebung überwältigen. Er war in der Lage, eine Chakra-Technik freizusetzen, die dem Rasengan von Boruto ähnelte. Im Anime und Manga von Boruto konnte Momoshiki nach seinem Tod vorübergehend die Zeit anhalten, ohne das Naruto etwas davon bemerkte. Momoshiki ist auch in der Lage, anderen Personen ein Juin zu verpassen, was er zum Beispiel bei Boruto getan hat. Biografie Vergangenheit Die Geschichte von Momoshiki und Kinshiki begann vor Hunderten von Jahren in einer anderen Dimension. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki wurde auf die beiden aufmerksam und beschloss, die Shiro Zetsu-Armee zu schaffen, um eines Tages gegen sie zu kämpfen, wenn sie versuchen sollten, ihr Chakra zu stehlen. ''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' thumb|Momoshiki sieht zu, wie Sasuke gegen Kinshiki kämpft. Momoshiki erschien in einer anderen Dimension, in der Sasuke in einem Palast gegen Kinshiki kämpfte. Die beiden kämpften, während Momoshiki zuschaute und etwas überrascht war, dass Sasuke das Rinnegan hatte. Sasuke suchte nach Informationen über die Bedrohung, die größer war als die von Kaguya. Obwohl er überwältigt wurde, gelang es Sasuke, sich gegen Kinshiki zu behaupten, bevor er verschwand. Später tauchten Momoshiki und Kinshiki in der Hauptdimension auf, zu der Sasuke aufbrach. Sie hatten Killer B gefangen genommen, um Gyūkis Chakra aus seinem Inneren zu extrahieren. Gyūki versuchte, sie mit einer massiven Bijūdama anzugreifen, aber Momoshiki absorbierte diese, verstärkte ihre Kraft und schickte sie zurück zu Gyūki. Momoshiki absorbierte dann das Chakra von Gyūki aus Killer B und ließ ihn in einem bewusstlosen Zustand zurück. Momoshiki und Kinshiki spürten dann das Chakra von Naruto. Naruto war der Jinchūriki von Kurama und er hatte gewaltigere Chakra-Reserven als B. Momoshiki beschloss dann, zu dem Ort zu gehen, an dem Naruto war, um Kurama einzufangen. thumb|left|Momoshiki und Kinshiki treffen auf Naruto und Sasuke. Momoshiki und Kinshiki tauchten direkt nach dem Match zwischen Boruto und Shikadai in Konohagakure bei den Chūnin-Prüfungen auf. Sie zerstörten das Stadion, in dem die Prüfungen stattfanden. Als sich das Chaos einstellte, griff Momoshiki sofort Naruto an. Dann begegnete er Boruto, der versuchte, ihn mit seinem Kote anzugreifen, aber alle seine Angriffe wurden von Momoshikis Rinnegan absorbiert. Er versuchte Boruto anzugreifen, welcher jedoch von Naruto und Shikamaru gerettet wurde. Naruto nahm an, dass sie hinter ihm her waren und fragte sie, wer sie seien. Momoshiki sagte, dass er Kurama in Naruto nachgefolgt sei, damit er das Chakra nutzen könne, um seine Kraft zu modifizieren und eine neue Chakra-Frucht zu erschaffen. Er sagte, dass dies ihm bei seiner Suche nach Unsterblichkeit helfen würde. Momoshiki setzte seine Kräfte ein, um eine riesige Bijūdama zu beschwören und sie anzugreifen, aber Naruto und Sasuke schützten alle und schafften es, den Angriff abzuwehren. Obwohl der Angriff abgelenkt wurde, wurde Naruto vom Duo gefangen genommen und in eine andere Dimension gebracht. Momoshiki und Kinshiki begannen, das Bijū aus Naruto zu extrahieren, wurden jedoch durch die Ankunft von Sasuke, den Kage (Gaara, Darui, Kurotsuchi und Chōjūrō) und Boruto unterbrochen. Nachdem Naruto vom Ritual befreit war, begann das Duo, gegen die Kage und Sasuke zu kämpfen. Als der Kampf weiterging, beschloss Momoshiki, Kinshikis Macht an sich zu reißen. Zum Schock aller Anwesenden verwandelte Momoshiki Kinshiki in ein Chakra-Nahrungsmittel und verschlang ihn. Dies führte bei Momoshiki zu einer drastischen Veränderung seines Aussehens und einem Machtanstieg. thumb|Momoshiki gegen Naruto und Sasuke. Naruto und Sasuke taten sich zusammen, um gegen Momoshiki zu kämpfen, wobei sie ihn zu Beginn des Kampfes mit roher Kraft überwältigen konnten. Nachdem er Sasuke mit seinem Yōton-Angriff verbrannt und Naruto mit seinen Felsblöcken festgenagelt hatte, beschwor er einen riesigen Lavagolem, der jedoch von der Susano-Kurama-Kombination des Duos zerstört wurde. Katasuke erschien ebenfalls und versuchte, ihn mit seinem Kote zu erledigen, aber Momoshiki nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den Angriff zu absorbieren und seine Macht zurückzugewinnen. Momoshiki bereitete sich darauf vor, die Kage mit dem Kagemane-no-Jutsu zu töten und Kurama von Naruto zu stehlen. Sasuke arbeitete mit Boruto zusammen, um Momoshiki anzugreifen, damit er die Kage und Naruto befreien konnte. Momoshiki wurde dann von einem Angriff von Boruto, der seine Rinnegan beschädigte, überrascht, als er gegen Sasuke kämpfte. Boruto und Naruto bildeten daraufhin ein massives Rasengan und schleuderten es auf Momoshiki. Da Momoshiki das Rasengan nun nicht mehr absorbieren konnte, krachte er durch den Gottesbaum und flog in den Weltraum, wo er explodierte und getötet wurde. Postmortem thumb|left|Momoshiki als Geist, der Boruto ein Juin verpasst. Anders als im Film kehrt Momoshiki im Manga und Anime zu Boruto nach seinem Tod durch Borutos Angriff als Geist zurück. Als Boruto oben auf dem Gottesbaum landet, um die Auswirkungen seines Angriffs zu betrachten, hält Momoshiki die Zeit an, um ein persönliches Gespräch mit Boruto zu führen. Er kommentiert, dass Boruto die Kraft des Byakugan in sich trägt. Dann erscheint er in der Nähe von Boruto, um ihm zu sagen, dass er mit seinen Byakugan die Macht hat, das Schicksal anderer Personen zu sehen, aber sein eigenes damit nicht sehen kann. Momoshiki sagt dann, dass er Borutos Schicksal sehen kann und warnt ihn, dass seine blauen Augen ihm irgendwann alles nehmen würden. Und während Sasuke Momoshikis Rede weiter zuhört, greift Momoshiki nach Borutos Arm und verpasst ihm ein Juin (Kāma), wobei er erklärt, dass eine Person, die einen Gott besiegt hat, kein normaler Mensch mehr sein kann. Momoshiki verschwindet dann und lässt Boruto mit einer rätselhaften Warnung und dem Kāma zurück. Momoshikis Auftritt während der Chūnin-Prüfungen in Konohagakure wird von den Mitgliedern von Kara als Problem angesehen, das ihre Pläne durcheinander gebracht hat. Später wird auch von Naruto, Sasuke und den anderen bestätigt, dass Borutos Juin völlig anders ist als alle anderen, einschließlich Orochimarus Juin, und dass sein Juin in gewissem Zusammenhang mit der Kara-Organisation steht. Als Borutos und Kawakis Kāma während ihres Versöhnungszeichens in Kontakt kommen, taucht Momoshiki kurz in Borutos Gedanken auf. Sowohl Boruto als auch Kawaki verspüren ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl, der spionierende Koji Kashin fragt sich, was der Grund dafür ist und Boruto fragt Kawaki, ob er Momoshiki gesehen hat. Boruto erfährt, dass nur er Momoshiki gesehen hat und fragt sich, woher das Gefühl kam. Als Delta berichtet, dass Boruto Uzumaki ein Kāma besitzt, erkennt Jigen, dass Boruto Momoshikis Gefäß ist. Trivia *Sasuke Uchiha erklärte in dem Film, Momoshiki sei eine größere Bedrohung als Kaguya Ōtsutsuki und enthüllte, dass Momoshiki und Kinshiki die Bedrohung sind, nach der er seit so vielen Jahren gesucht hat. *Der gigantische Golem, den Momoshiki in seinem Kampf gegen Naruto und Sasuke beschworen hat, erinnert stark an Obsidius aus Godzilla: Unleashed. *In der Novel zu Boruto: Naruto the Movie wurde enthüllt, dass Momoshiki der Pflegesohn von Kinshiki war. Navigation en:Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Naruto-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Alien Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Kannibale Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Jähzornig Kategorie:Fremdenfeindlich Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Humanoid Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Gottheit Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Misshandler Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Elementar Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Gnadenlos